gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Unversed
.]] The At one point, the Unversed were known in the past as "Unbirths" due to a fan mistranslation., meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Around the same time as Master Xehanort leaves the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Master Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua (two of his three apprentices) on a quest to find Master Xehanort and put an end to the threat to the Princesses of Heart the Unversed pose. However, Eraqus did not plan on his other apprentice, Ventus, going after Terra. It is during Ventus's final battle with Vanitas (his dark half) that the truth behind the existence of the Unversed is revealed. It is explained by Vanitas that the Unversed are his creations, loyal only to him. As he is a being created from the purest and most raw form of darkness, Vanitas manipulated the negative thoughts and emotions of others and spawn them in physical form as the Unversed. To serve both Master Xehanort's plans to create the χ-blade and his own desire to cause misery for others, Vanitas visited as many worlds as he could and release his minions. The Unversed served as the perfect opponents for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as they would grow stronger by defeating them, all part of Master Xehanort's scheme to create the χ-blade, take Terra's body for himself, and start a new Keyblade War. The only downside to defeating Unversed is that any of the negativity released after they're defeated ends up back in Vanitas, who can just respawn them into the worlds. The whole Unversed race disappears upon the the destruction of their progenitor, Vanitas, at the hands of Ventus. Appearance Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces", referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview Their design concept became the theme of ‘emotion’, and we went with various motifs, such as a laughing face, angry face and crying face. The Unversed mark was also modeled on the heart from emotions. List of Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Monotrucker (Official) KHBBS.png|Monotrucker File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Hareraiser (Official) KHBBS.png|Hareraiser File:Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob File:Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Flame Box KHBBSFM.png|Flame Box File:Lost Runner KHBBSFM.png|Lost Runner File:Survival Bottle KHBBSFM.png|Survival Bottle File:Diet Tank KHBBSFM.png|Diet Tank File:Ringer Pot KHBBSFM.png|Ringer Pot File:Jelly Glee Tea KHBBSFM.png|Jelly Glee Tea File:Element Cluster KHBBSFM.png|Element Cluster File:Shade Jelly KHBBSFM.png|Shade Jelly File:Launching Plant KHBBSFM.png|Launching Plant File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Magic Mirror KHBBS.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Remnant KHBBS.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Flowersnake.png|Flowersnake Spiked_Turtletoad.png|Spiked Turtletoad Lump of Horror.png|Lump of Horror Turtletoad_KHIII.png|Turtletoad Trivia *Unlike Heartless bosses and Nobody bosses (whom are enveloped in light when defeated), the Unversed bosses are consumed in a dark flame when vanquished. *They lack a direct link to the heart, but are beings that represent emotions in hearts. Notes and references See also *Unversed Emblem *Vanitas *Heartless *Nobody *Dream Eater fr:Nescient es:Unversed Category:Unversed Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts III